


And Wilt Thou Weep When I Am Low?

by Niglia



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Melancholy, One Shot, Sad, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niglia/pseuds/Niglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Constance è morta.<br/>Violet lo scopre quasi per caso, mentre passeggia senza meta nel giardino silenzioso della casa, nel punto in cui i rami degli alberi sono talmente appesantiti da tendere verso terra per sfiorare i fili d’erba con le loro protuberanze adunche e arcuate, simili ad artigli..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Wilt Thou Weep When I Am Low?

**   
And wilt thou weep when I am low?   
**

  
  
  
  
{ _Sweet lady! speak those words again:_ _   
Yet if they grieve thee, say not so—   
 I would not give that bosom pain. _ }   


 

  


  


Constance è morta.

Violet lo scopre quasi per caso, mentre passeggia senza meta nel giardino silenzioso della casa, nel punto in cui i rami degli alberi sono talmente appesantiti da tendere verso terra per sfiorare i fili d’erba con le loro protuberanze adunche e arcuate, simili ad artigli.

È un caso che si trovi lì – ultimamente esce poco, prediligendo il riparo della sua camera, dove tiene tende e imposte chiuse per impedirsi di gettare uno sguardo all’esterno e rammentare tutto ciò che ha perso per colpa di _lui_ – e si rende conto che è stato qualcosa al di là della sua volontà a spingerla ad uscire. Qualcuno dei fantasmi – preferisce non soffermarsi su _chi_ in particolare – direbbe che sono state le voci della casa a metterle l’idea in testa, ma Violet non crede a queste stronzate – o meglio, preferisce non crederci. Ad ogni modo ne ha approfittato per fumare una sigaretta – ormai le fuma con parsimonia, centellinandole, perché anche se ad Halloween può uscire a comprarne ( _rubarne_ ) delle altre, mancano ancora sette mesi al suo unico giorno di libertà e non può permettersi di rimanere senza – ed è stato mentre ne espelle il fumo acre che ha fatto la sua scoperta.

Oltre la fitta siepe lungo la recinzione della Murder House, nella casa adiacente, poliziotti e paramedici stanno facendo avanti e indietro dall’abitazione, occupando il portico e il vialetto. In strada un’ambulanza ha le portiere posteriori aperte e la luce rossa ancora lampeggiante, ma la sirena è spenta, segno che non c’è più l’urgenza di raggiugere l’ospedale. Due volanti della polizia sono parcheggiate di sbieco, e intorno ad esse una folla di curiosi accorsi da tutto il vicinato riempie l’aria di sussurri concitati.

_Le tragedie attirano i ficcanaso come il miele le api_ , pensa amaramente. Non che il quartiere sia estraneo a questi eventi: considerando la triste fama della Murder House, in passato deve aver assistito ad almeno un omicidio a settimana. Eppure eccoli lì, i vivi, pronti a nutrirsi dei drammi altrui!

Violet inspira un’altra boccata di fumo, lo assapora lentamente, poi lo rilascia. Lo spettacolo a cui sta assistendo non le fa più effetto di quanto le farebbe schiacciare una mosca, perché ormai è prigioniera di quella casa maledetta da più tempo di quanto non sia stata viva. _Che diamine, ha visto il suo stesso cadavere mangiato dalle mosche e dai vermi, cosa ci potrà mai essere di peggio?_ All’inizio il suo pensiero non corre neanche a Constance – quanto piuttosto alla sua donna delle pulizie, dato che, come Moira stessa può testimoniare, non è molto sicuro essere alle dipendenze di quella donna. Ma poi vede tale signora uscire tremante e piangente dalla casa accompagnata da un giovane infermiere, e finalmente inizia a sentire anche lei qualcosa: una cupa e macabra curiosità.

Curiosità che viene saziata prima che abbia il tempo di finire la sigaretta. Finalmente dalla porta d’ingresso viene trasportata fuori una barella, e anche se i paramedici cercano di farle scudo con i propri corpi per impedire a chi osserva la scena di scattare fotografie di quel lugubre show, è palese che là sopra, accuratamente coperto da un telo scuro, ci sia un cadavere.

Violet quasi spera che gli infermieri inciampino e lo lascino cadere, così che lei possa vedere _chi_ è lo sfortunato – anche se ovviamente ne ha già una chiara idea – ma là fuori i suoi desideri non hanno giurisdizione; così il cadavere viene consegnato all’oblio misericordioso dell’ambulanza, le porte sigillate dietro di esso e il mondo sbattuto fuori insieme alla sua delusione.

La sigaretta finisce e Violet la getta per terra, schiacciandola con la suola logora della propria scarpa. Sta quasi per rientrare in casa – ormai fuori non c’è più niente da vedere, e quel breve guizzo di interesse le è già passato – quando un movimento sulla soglia di casa Langdon attira la sua attenzione. Un ragazzo è fermo sull’uscio, rigido e immobile come una statua – anche con un cappuccio in testa a coprire quei folti capelli biondi Violet lo riconoscerebbe tra mille – e il suo sguardo non è puntato verso l’ambulanza né verso il poliziotto che gli sta parlando. No, i suoi occhi azzurri sono puntati oltre la sua tragedia, oltre il giardino, oltre la siepe, _esattamente su di lei_.

Non importa che Violet si sia resa invisibile a ogni occhio mortale – lui non è mai stato umano, in fondo. E la vede, la vede come se si trovasse al suo fianco, _e lui non ha paura dei fantasmi, non ne ha mai avuta_ , e quando si accorge di avere la sua attenzione le sorride.

È un sorriso che fa paura, il sorriso del gatto che ha inghiottito il topo, o dell’assassino che ha appena compiuto un omicidio e l’ha fatta franca. Violet rabbrividisce e indietreggia di un passo, involontariamente, dimostrando al ragazzo che a quanto pare sono i fantasmi a temerlo, e non viceversa. Subito si odia per quella manifestazione di debolezza e raddrizza schiena e spalle, ricambiando lo sguardo con un’aria – almeno così spera – abbastanza severa e altezzosa da rimediare alla misera figura appena fatta. L’unica reazione che ottiene da lui è di accrescere il suo sorriso, che tuttavia svanisce non appena torna a rivolgersi al poliziotto con quella che ha tutta l’aria di essere un’espressione triste e smarrita, ignorando completamente il fantasma al di là della siepe.

_Brutto stronzo_ , lo insulta Violet mentalmente, stringendo gli occhi e incrociando le braccia. _Chi si crede di essere? Dovrebbe rispettare un po’ di più gli abitanti della Murder House, anziché prendersene gioco._

Il suo sguardo irritato torna a posarsi sull’ambulanza, e malgrado tutto qualcosa dentro di lei si incrina. Non è dispiaciuta per Constance in sé, quanto piuttosto per il fatto che, con lei, se ne va l’ultimo legame che aveva con il mondo esterno, con il mondo dei vivi – il fragile filo che ancora le impediva di sentirsi _davvero morta._ Di tanto in tanto la donna sgattaiolava ancora nella casa – non è mai riuscita a levarsi quella brutta abitudine – saliva nell’attico per trovare Beau e scendeva nel seminterrato per salutare Travis – qualche volta incontrava anche l’altro figlio, ma erano momenti rari che in genere si concludevano con una battuta sferzante del ragazzo e le lacrime di coccodrillo della madre – e poi, se gli altri fantasmi erano in vena di ricevere visite, passava per un saluto veloce anche a Moira e Vivien.

_Dovrà dare anche a loro la notizia, sempre se non l’hanno già scoperto_ , riflette. Per quanto fosse sempre stata una persona irritante e invadente, la sua morte avrebbe di sicuro portato un briciolo di tristezza. Forse. Ripensandoci, forse no.

Comunque, Constance è morta, e a quanto pare è stata uccisa nientemeno che dal suo stesso nipote – il nipote che amava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, a cui aveva votato gli ultimi tristi anni della sua vita come se fosse l’unico modo di fare ammenda per i suoi numerosi peccati passati.

Come i fatti hanno appena dimostrato, i suoi sforzi si sono rivelati inutili.

Quando si volta per rientrare in casa, _al sicuro_ , si accorge di non essere stata l’unica ad aver assistito all’intera scena. Qualcun altro le ha fatto inconsapevolmente compagnia – è ritto davanti alla finestra del corridoio del secondo piano, immerso nell’ombra, vestito di nero dalla testa ai piedi: Violet avrebbe dovuto immaginare che _lui_ non si sarebbe perso un simile evento. Chissà che soddisfazione doveva provare, nel vedere che finalmente la causa della maggior parte dei suoi problemi era morta, ed era morta lontano da quella casa che le avrebbe garantito una sorta di eterna vita terrena?

Eppure sul volto di Tate si legge tutto fuorché sollievo, o soddisfazione. I suoi occhi sono vuoti ma cerchiati di rosso, come ormai lo sono quasi ogni volta che le capita di incrociare il suo sguardo – deve aver pianto parecchio, ultimamente – e le sue labbra sono strette in una linea sottile, pericolosa. Per un attimo, Violet vede in lui la stessa espressione che ha visto nella faccia di Michael. Non sa se preoccuparsi, se spaventarsi – o se fregarsene, più che altro, perché _davvero_ , che cosa gliene importa di quello che prova Tate nell’aver scoperto che suo figlio ha ucciso la donna che avrebbe voluto ammazzare lui? – così, nel dubbio, rotea gli occhi e scrolla le spalle.

Non ha tempo per quelle stronzate, decide. Ha già abbastanza rabbia e rancori repressi per permettere che quell’incidente si aggiunga alla lunga lista di motivi per cui disprezzare la sua attuale esistenza.

È un problema di Tate, quello, e lei ha giurato diverse volte sulle sue stesse ossa che Tate non sarebbe mai più stato un suo problema.

Ovviamente, la casa non è d’accordo.

  


  


{ _ My heart is sad, my hopes are gone, _ __   
 My blood runs coldly through my breast;   
And when I perish, thou alone   
 Wilt sigh above my place of rest. }

  


  


«È stato lui.»

Violet alza gli occhi dal libro che sta cercando di leggere ormai da diverse settimane senza riuscire a proseguire più di due paragrafi per volta – un volume sulla psicologia sgraffignato dalla collezione del padre – e li posa sul suo ospite indesiderato. Tate è ritto in mezzo alla stanza, pallido e serio, gli occhi scuri e ancora umidi di lacrime e cerchiati di rosso, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi, le mani strette a pugno con così tanta forza che le nocche sono ormai bianche e le vene sul dorso sembrano pulsare, livide. Vederlo lì, in carne, ossa ed ectoplasma, fa sembrare la stanza tutto ad un tratto più piccola, claustrofobica, come se le pareti si stessero richiudendo su loro stesse, collassando e vertendo su di lui – _come se riconoscessero il loro vero padrone e lo accogliessero con nostalgia e desiderio_. 

A Violet basta sbattere due volte le palpebre per scacciare quella stupida immagine dalla testa.

In realtà non è la prima volta che si parlano in tutti gli anni trascorsi – anzi, è capitato diverse volte che si incontrassero casualmente in qualche corridoio o nell’attico, quando vanno a trascorrere un po’ di tempo con Beau – ma è la prima volta che lui appare nella sua ( _loro_ ) camera da letto, o perlomeno è la prima volta che si fa vedere. Violet non è stupida, sa che uno dei passatempi preferiti di Tate è osservarla in silenzio come lo psicopatico pervertito che è, ma fintantoché il ragazzo rimane invisibile per lei è facile ignorarlo e pretendere di essere sola. 

( _È una situazione inquietante comunque, ripensandoci: lei non lo vede mai ma lo sente, sì, avverte la sua presenza con un brivido lungo tutta la schiena che è il campanello d’allarme, sente il suo odore dolorosamente familiare, ed è come se l’aria presente nella stanza venga d’un tratto risucchiata da una qualche forza malsana. A volte a dir la verità le capita di cogliere un lieve tremolio nell’aria con la coda dell’occhio, un guizzo di biondo, un lembo di pelle, ma quando poi si gira del tutto capisce che lui si è accorto di essere stato beccato ed è sparito – lo capisce perché poi può tornare a respirare normalmente_.)

Eppure, malgrado con quelle tre parole sussurrate lui abbia infranto praticamente tutte le tacite regole che in genere disciplinano la loro tregua, Violet non se la sente di mandarlo via. È stupido, se ne rende conto: Tate non si merita questa delicatezza da parte sua, questa tenerezza, questo tatto – non si merita di provare quella lieve e tremolante sensazione di speranza prodotta dal fatto che lui sia in quella camera da quasi cinque minuti e lei non gli abbia ancora urlato di sparire. Si è sempre vantata di essere migliore di lui – Vivien le ripete in continuazione di quanto sia orgogliosa della donna che è diventata, _si fa per dire_ – ed è così che ha intenzione di comportarsi: dopotutto sua madre è appena morta, e per quanto possa averla odiata quando era in vita, Violet scommetterebbe la sua preziosa scorta di sigarette che adesso Tate si senta da schifo.

Decide quindi di mostrargli la compassione di cui lui è sempre stato privo, e chiude il libro con delicatezza quasi che un rumore un po’ più forte possa rovinare quella strana atmosfera di quieta attesa. «Lo so», risponde semplicemente. «Hai intenzione di fare qualcosa?»

Più tardi Violet si chiederà se quella sua domanda, fatta in realtà in completa innocenza, non potesse essere interpretata come una qualche forma di istigazione. Per ora, si limita ad osservare Tate, il capo leggermente piegato di lato come se stesse studiando il comportamento di un qualche animale selvaggio rinchiuso dietro le sbarre d’acciaio di uno zoo. È vagamente incuriosita (è anche preoccupata, _per lui_ , ma questo non lo ammetterà mai neanche a se’ stessa) e per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo non si sente del tutto indifferente a ciò che la circonda. Chi avrebbe immaginato che sarebbe servita l’ennesima morte per scuoterla dal suo torpore?

Tate emette un suono che è a metà tra sbuffo e singhiozzo.

«Non fare domande di cui conosci già la risposta», replica con una voce spezzata, roca, ripetendo qualcosa che le aveva detto tanto – tantissimo – tempo prima, quando lei aveva un vero battito cardiaco e la sua vita non si era ancora trasformata nell’infinito susseguirsi di un eterno e _mortalmente noioso_ presente.

Violet scrolla le spalle, gli occhi ancora fissi su di lui (non le è difficile, è l’eterno bel ragazzo, non c’è niente di male nel guardarlo e apprezzare la sua bellezza dannata, _davvero_ ) e una maschera abilmente costruita di impassibile distacco. «Non potrai fare nulla fino ad Halloween, comunque, e se Michael è intelligente come sembra non sarà in città quel giorno. E dubito che riuscirai a farlo entrare qui in casa.»

Un’ombra passa negli occhi cupi di Tate, un’ombra che Violet ha imparato da tempo a _temere_ – ad attribuire al ragazzo che ha ucciso a sangue freddo i suoi compagni di scuola e non al ragazzo con cui giocava a carte e che le sussurrava _ti amo_ sulle labbra e tra i capelli. «Lui appartiene a questa casa più di quanto non le apparteniamo noi. Ci verrà, perché è arrogante, e vorrà vantarsi e gongolare con me su quello che ha fatto.»

La sua voce è bassa e pericolosa, ma in fondo lei non ha paura – sa di non essere la destinataria di quella rabbia e delle minacce che cela. «Come fai a esserne sicuro?»

Tate si irrigidisce leggermente. «Sono suo padre.»

_Ecco, è questo che fa scattare qualcosa dentro di lei._

«No, non lo sei.» Violet mette finalmente da parte il suo libro, raddrizzandosi contro la spalliera in ferro del letto e incrociando le braccia. Quella risposta l’ha irritata, e se deve essere sincera è già da un po’ di tempo che muore dalla voglia di dirgli qualche parolina al riguardo. «Non sei suo padre solo perché gli hai fornito qualche cromosoma. Non sei suo padre più di quanto non lo sia Ben, ed è ora che tu lo capisca.» _Oh mio Dio, Violet, che cosa stai dicendo? Fermati prima che sia troppo tardi – zitta zitta zitta zitta!_ «È Constance che l’ha cresciuto. Gli ha fatto da madre, e da padre, e tutti e due sappiamo quanto sia stata un genitore schifoso, in linea di massima. Se Michael è cresciuto così, a prescindere dall’inferno da cui è venuto, la responsabilità è interamente di Constance. Si è letteralmente allevata una serpe in seno, e di questo non puoi incolpare te stesso.»

Non appena le ultime parole le escono di bocca, però, Violet se ne pente. _Ecco, hai fatto il danno. Brava, Violet Harmon, davvero brava. Il tuo libro di psicologia non ti è servito a niente, allora? Non sai cosa si dice, sull’assecondare e compatire uno psicopatico?_

_Ma non l’ha fatto per confortarlo_ , cerca disperatamente di convincersi, cercando di non riversare all’esterno il conflitto che la divora da dentro. _L’ha fatto per istruirlo, per non farlo cadere nella tentazione di incolparsi per i peccati di altri anziché concentrarsi sui suoi._

Ciò nonostante, non può impedire che Tate la guardi con la stessa espressione che avrebbe un fervente cattolico all’apparizione miracolosa del suo santo protettore. Di sicuro non si è aspettato parole di conforto quando ha deciso di rendersi visibile a Violet – nella sua stanza, poi – e adesso che invece quelle parole aleggiano intorno a loro, pesanti, Tate pensa che forse, _forse_ , stavolta non verrà cacciato.

«Mi fa piacere che la pensi così», mormora, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche dei jeans.

Scende il silenzio. Quell’incontro non sta decisamente andando nella direzione che Tate aveva immaginato, né in quella che Violet si era augurata: è strano trovarsi così vicini e non avere più il diritto di allungare una mano e toccarsi, o sorridere, poiché uno qualsiasi di questi gesti sarebbe ambiguo, e alimenterebbe crudelmente una speranza che la ragazza non è certa di voler riaccendere. Neanche ora, per consolare il lutto del suo vecchio e unico fidanzato, neanche adesso, dopo venticinque anni.

Si è abituata alla solitudine, in un certo senso – a quella fisica, perché ormai ha trascorso un numero infinito di notti da sola in quel letto o in un qualche altro angolo della casa, e a quella sentimentale, perché non ha mai più amato un altro con la stessa cieca e stupida passione con cui aveva amato lui, un tempo – e anche se fa male, anche se è doloroso, anche se così facendo non fa che rendere ancora più miserabile il suo inferno di sua spontanea volontà, Violet è sicura che niente, _niente_ , farà mai tornare le cose come erano una volta. 

Dimenticare è impossibile, e perdonare troppo difficile.

Arrivata a quel punto non sa neanche più se si sta tenendo alla larga da lui perché lo odia per ciò che ha fatto alla sua famiglia o perché riallacciare un rapporto la farebbe sembrare una persona orribile e ipocrita, e lei deve comunque trascorrere l’eternità insieme ai suoi genitori. Forse, se fossero solo loro due… se non dovesse guardare tutti i santi giorni Vivien e Ben cullare quel bambino – davvero, non riesce ancora a considerarlo un fratello – ecco, forse dimenticare sarebbe più facile.

Ma così non è, e siccome deve costantemente confrontarsi con le conseguenze delle stronzate di Tate, inciampandoci letteralmente sopra ogni volta che esce dalla sua camera, lasciar correre e riaccoglierlo a braccia aperte sembra un quadro sempre più improbabile.

Violet sospira, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. «Perché sei qui, Tate?» 

All’improvviso si sente stanca, sfinita – è lui che le fa quell’effetto, che la prosciuga di tutte le sue forze, che l’annienta con la sua sola presenza. È sempre stato così – perché si è convinta che adesso che sono sullo stesso piano, che sono alla pari, sarebbe stato diverso?

Quella domanda – una domanda abbastanza semplice, in realtà, e più che legittima – sembra prenderlo alla sprovvista, e per una lunga e imbarazzante manciata di secondi il ragazzo si limita a rimanere lì, al centro della stanza, ondeggiando sui piedi e con gli occhi che vagano ovunque pur di non posarsi su di lei. È un’immagine che malgrado tutto le stringe il cuore – _andiamo, è il suo primo e probabilmente anche unico vero amore, è naturale che si senta ancora attratta da lui come lo è una falena dalla luce, no?_ – e sta quasi per dire che non importa, davvero, non c’è bisogno di rispondere, quando invece lui apre la bocca per farlo.

«Perché… sei… ah… sei l’unica persona che volevo vedere, in questo momento – l’unica, sai, con cui… volevo parlare», mormora quasi timidamente, incespicando sulle parole, frammezzandole di umidi sospiri e singhiozzi. «Nora… lei non capirebbe, lo sai, e non credo che dirò a Beau di Constance, e tuo padre… beh, a tuo padre credo che vada bene se di tanto in tanto parliamo, ma, ecco, non… Non volevo. Tu… tu sei l’unica con cui voglio condividere queste cose», conclude con un tono di voce ancora più basso, tanto che Violet è costretta a piegarsi leggermente in avanti per cogliere le ultime parole.

E quasi vorrebbe non averlo fatto, perché quando Tate tace, in attesa di una risposta che lei proprio non sa dargli, si sente gli occhi prudere dalle lacrime non versate, e deve quasi farsi violenza psicologica per impedirsi di piangere come una bambina davanti a lui. Certo, potrebbe sempre sparire e riapparire da qualche parte – dai suoi genitori, magari, per avere l’impressione di essere al sicuro – ma una simile reazione sembra sbagliata sotto tutti i punti di vista.

«Lo so che è stupido», riprende lui con un mezzo gemito, asciugandosi le lacrime con l’orlo di una manica senza notare la reazione di Violet. «È solo che… non so, non so spiegarlo, ma qualsiasi cosa succeda è a te… _a te_ , che voglio dirla. L’altro giorno ero in soffitta, stavo giocando con Beau, e… e ho sentito dei rumori strani, quindi ho dato un’occhiata in giro e ho visto che c’era un nido, nel sottotetto… pieno di uova, e con un uccellino azzurro grande quanto il mio pugno. E la prima cosa che ho pensato è… _lo devo dire a Vi_ … ma poi… poi mi sono ricordato che non potevo, e… e – ho pianto. Non… non sono venuto qui per farti pena, solo… Solo perché volevo parlare… con te. Perché volevo parlare con te.»

A quel punto trattenere le lacrime è impossibile, e Violet le lascia scorrere, perché sfogarsi è più terapeutico che tenersi tutto dentro – o perlomeno questa è la teoria di suo padre. Non ha bisogno che il ragazzo aggiunga altro, perché lei _lo sa_ , lo capisce, sa che cosa intende: è, in effetti, la stessa cosa che succede a lei.

Ci sarebbero mille cose che potrebbe ribattere, a volerla dire tutta: potrebbe essere cattiva e dirgli che usare la morte di sua madre non gli dà il diritto di venire in camera sua a piangere miseria, e potrebbe anche dirgli che le sue sono lacrime di coccodrillo, perché lui Constance l’ha sempre odiata. Potrebbe persino sottolineare che adesso può finalmente capire che cosa si prova a sapere la propria madre morta, e che davvero, lei dovrebbe essere l’ultima persona sulla faccia della terra in cui cercare un po’ di conforto. Potrebbe mandarlo via, aggiungendo dolore ad altro dolore, e proseguire con la lettura del suo libro.

Ma Violet decide di non fare nulla di tutto questo.

È un sospiro rassegnato quello che scappa dalle labbra socchiuse, mentre batte la mano sul punto del materasso accanto a lei in un chiaro invito ad avvicinarsi. «Vieni qui, Tate», dice piano, senza guardarlo.

Per un po’ non accade niente – pare che l’intera casa stia trattenendo il respiro. Poi, Violet sente il letto abbassarsi sotto il peso del suo nuovo occupante, e allora solleva gli occhi per vedere il ragazzo gattonare piano verso di lei, ancora indeciso, ancora sorpreso – anche un po’ spaventato? – e rimanere poi immobile, senza toccarla, senza sapere bene che cosa ci si aspetta da lui.

È lei che allunga un braccio per prendergli la mano, gentilmente, e attirarlo verso di sé, e a quel punto Tate capisce e assume istintivamente la sua posizione preferita – accucciato nel letto di Violet, immerso nel suo profumo, con le sue braccia sottili avvolte intorno a lui e lei accoccolata contro la sua schiena. È una posizione che porta alla mente di entrambi una lunga lista di ricordi, più o meno amari – quante volte si sono addormentati così, semplicemente, ancora vestiti o completamente nudi, quando le cose tra loro non si erano ancora deteriorate e amarsi non faceva un torto a nessuno? Violet l’ha odiato tanto, per quello – sarebbe potuto essere sempre così tra di loro, se solo Tate non avesse mandato tutto a puttane per accontentare un fantasma che vive nel seminterrato e che a malapena è consapevole di ciò che la circonda.

Cerca di ignorare tutti questi pensieri mentre lo stringe contro di sé, seppellendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e inspirando il suo odore familiare che sa di polvere e lacrime e _casa_.

_Non c’è nulla di male a rimanere così per un po’_ , pensa, cullandosi nel suo calore. Non cambierà niente tra di loro, ma almeno per una notte la farà sentire meglio. _Meno sola_.

Il silenzio adesso non è pesante; non la soffoca e non la opprime, forse perché il silenzio è oscurità e lei quell’oscurità la sta tenendo tra le mani. È piacevole ascoltare il suo respiro spezzato – il suo pianto non fa rumore, ma Violet lo conosce abbastanza bene da accorgersi quando inghiotte i singhiozzi invece di lasciarli uscire – e muoversi seguendo l’alzarsi e l’abbassarsi del suo petto. _Rimarrebbe così per sempre, se potesse_ , pensa, ed è proprio quella consapevolezza – _la consapevolezza di amarlo ancora_ – che le spezza il cuore.

«Sei triste?» Gli domanda sottovoce, pur di distogliere la sua mente da tetri ragionamenti. Non è una cosa stupida da chiedere come sembra – le lacrime di Tate potrebbero essere causate dalla rabbia o dal nervoso o dal fatto di trovarsi tra le braccia di Violet o da tutto un altro insieme di cose. I suoi sentimenti sono sempre dannatamente complicati da decifrare – chissà, forse è colpa del suo bipolarismo. 

Lui non ribatte con una delle sue solite perfide battutine, e Violet sa di aver fatto la domanda giusta.

Tira su col naso, aggrappandosi come un naufrago alla mano che lei gli tiene sopra il cuore, e fa di sì con la testa. «Credevo che Constance non sarebbe mai morta», risponde con lo stesso tono. Lei non sa bene come interpretare questa risposta – è sollievo? Delusione? Rancore? – così decide di non interpretarla affatto.

D’istinto rafforza la stretta con cui lo tiene contro di sé, e si preme se possibile ancora di più contro la sua schiena. Le loro dita si intrecciano, e senza vederlo sente Tate che solleva la sua mano per portarsela alle labbra, e baciarle delicatamente i polpastrelli. Le sue labbra sono umide e calde, e Violet non si scosta.

Domani mattina potrà anche fingere il contrario, ma le è mancata questa intimità.

«È solo per stanotte», ci tiene comunque a precisare, in un sussurro – più per convincere se stessa che lui.

Lui annuisce. «Lo so», risponde piano.

Più tardi si addormentano, ancora abbracciati.

  


  


  
{ _And yet, methinks, a gleam of peace_ __   
 Doth through my cloud of anguish shine:   
And for a while my sorrows cease,   
 To know thy heart hath felt for mine. }

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ________________________________________________________________________________  
> \- La poesia frammentata tra i paragrafi è “And wilt thou weep when I am low?” di lord Byron.  
> ________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Angolo Autrice.  
> Ormai io e i personaggi macabri/folli/psicopatici/che si dovrebbero far vedere da uno bravo/e no Ben Harmon non sto parlando di te/ andiamo letteralmente a braccetto. Principe Azzurro? Relazione sana? Che è? Roba che si mangia? xD [Ho una cotta per Hannibal Lecter, okay? Quindi quello che provo per Tate è davvero il minore dei miei problemi ù__ù]  
> Comunque. Benché ormai ne sia praticamente ossessionata, questa è la prima volta che scrivo qualcosa su American Horror Story; dubito di aver colto il carattere di Tate (c’è qualcosa che non mi convince in come l'ho reso, non so), mentre in fin dei conti sono abbastanza soddisfatta di Violet… Chissà, magari la prossima volta miglioro. Non ho da aggiungere nulla alla storia, non credo che ci siano spiegazioni da dare – è solo un piccolo momento della loro infinita eternità. Non c’è niente da fare, malgrado tutto quello che ha fatto Tate non riesco a odiarlo, e nel mio piccolo cuoricino di fangirl sopravvive l’idea che queste due povere anime tormentate vivranno per sempre odiandosi e amandosi, lasciandosi e riprendendosi, in un ciclo infinito (sì, nel mio Headcanon Violet in fin dei conti tornerà sempre da lui, e parafrasando Catullo lo odierà se potrà, altrimenti lo amerà suo malgrado; ma questa è una storia per un altro giorno).  
> Quindi, niente. In alto i calici per la morte di Constance – no dai, scherzo – e spero che abbiate gradito questi dieci minuti di one-shot! Spero di essere riuscita a dare un po’ di tenerezza a questi due personaggi, che dopo tutto l’angst che hanno attraversato direi che se la meritano. xD  
> Detto questo, vi saluto! Grazie di aver letto, e buon proseguimento di serata :)  
> La vostra  
> Niglia.


End file.
